The purpose of this study is to determine insofar as possible the role of perinatal infections in the production of fetal damage. To accomplish this, clinical data and a large number of serial serum specimens have been obtained from the 58,000 women and their children in the Collaborative Perinatal Project. Now that the project is complete, it is possible to study perinatal infections with three main approaches: 1) Clinical infections 2) Sub-clinical infections detected serologically using abnormals and matched controls and 3) High risk children with elevated IgM levels. Special investigation includes the epidemiology of infections and the frequency of congenital toxoplasmosis. Cooperating units work with the Infectious Diseases Branch to study newborns in high risk nurseries. Serum, IgM volumes, plus clinical findings are being used to identify infected infants at risk for perinatal damage. Specific tests are then developed and applied for identification of the infection. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sever, J.L.: Cytomegalovirus: Devastation in the Nursery. Comtemp. OB/GYN. 9: 29-30, 1977. Sever, J.L.: Intrauterine Infections. In Goldstein, A.I. (Ed.): Advances in Perinatal Medicine. Stratton Intercontinental Medical Book Corporation, New York, 1977, pp 107-112.